A Valentine's Gift
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: Basically it's like its title. I'm not sure if its sweet or sappy.. or even remotely funny.


(Hmm a day in law class and I come up with something like this? I have no clue if it's just sappy or if it's just sweet or even both. I just figured we need more Valentine fics for Inuyasha and Kagome ^=^) 

January 14, 2002

By Yashira

__

A Valentine's Gift

Hmm, nothing. 

I walk away from the mailbox only to return ten minutes later to find, yet again, nothing. A feeling of dissatisfaction creeps into my body which is soon followed with a sigh of resignation. Serves me right for ordering it so late. What was I thinking about? Expecting it to come on time? Only a real fool would believe that…

"Oi, Kagome, what are you doing here?"

I turn around with an almost guilty expression as my face colours. Wait, he can't know why I'm here so why look as if I had my hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. "?"

"Well," he prods as he jumps down from the tree branch overhead and lands in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I turn the question back on him, better to change the subject and move him out of here before my package shows up.

"To pick you up," he counters as he goes to follow after my brisk movements, "You're late again."

"Ah sorry, I was just.." The sound of a van screeching to a halt behind us pulls at our attention and we both turn around to see a young man get out of the passenger seat with a wrapped box of some sort.

"Who's that guy?" He asks and already there's a hint of jealousy in his tone as his golden eyes narrows on the man coming towards me.

Before I can reply, the man, dressed in green delivery clothes, asks me if I'm Kagome Higurashi which I reply in the positive. "Then I have your package for you, will you please sign here." 

I take his clipboard and immediately put up my signature as I take the box from him. It's too late now, Inuyasha's seen everything, but I don't like the look he's giving between me and the young man. It's almost as if he's half deciding to pull out tetsusaiga. 

"Oh nice costume," the man replies abruptly as he takes the clipboard back and glances over at Inuyasha, "But _kid_ it's Valentine's Day, not Halloween, didn't someone clue you in?"

"Clue me in?" Inuyasha arches an eyebrow quizzically, but I hastily push the delivery boy away as I pull Inuyasha back up the temple steps immediately. The faster I take Mr. Fast with the sword back up the steps, the easier I will breath.

"What the fuck was that all about??!"

"Well you see," I begin carefully, the package in my hands an awkward weight in my fingers reminding me who its for. "It's…"

"I can't believe you, if it's not flirting with Kouga.. you flirt with guys from your OWN time too?!"

"I what?!" My eyes fly open and I just stare at him with renewed disbelief.

"You heard me, it's like you can't keep your eyes off of other men. Damn it now you're making me late, come on we've wasted too much time here." He makes to reach for my hand, but I dodge away from him.

"Wasted time now.. is it?" There's a dangerous tint to my voice, but he doesn't seem to catch it.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me, we'd never get anything done…"

"Oh really?" 

"Yes. Oi…" Almost as if his warning lights have just now managed to registered in his mind, he turns to look at me with a "oh no" look.

"You know what, you can keep your damn present…" I slam the box into his hands, my eyes misting with tears, "If I'm so much of a bothered then GO without me!"

"Oi.. Kagome…"

"OSUWARI!!!"

"…"

vvv

I'm grumbling, slamming books into my backpack and genuinely complaining to myself about what an idiot Inuyasha can be before I realize that wait… I said I wasn't going back. "After I got him that Valentine chocolate too…"

"Oi, Kagome."

"EEK!" I whirl around and see Inuyasha sitting at my window, the valentine box open with him peeking through the chocolates. "What's this for?"

"Nothing…" My tone turns almost like a sullen child as I look away.

He gives me a look of disbelief, "And what's this about you not going back."

At that I lift my head defiantly. "You heard me."

He sighs, but goes thoughtful as he looks at the chocolate. He knows that I won't leave with him if he doesn't apologize, but he can't apologize either because it leaves him open. He's kinda at an impasse, and the only way to get around it is to try to change the subject. "Some of these have cream inside and some don't."

I look at him and then at box, "You probably had a fruit filler or something… let me see the label." I take the "whose whos" of the chocolate world and go through it carefully, "Hmm it might be butter rum truffle, or orange cream… or maybe this…"

As I look through the label, he lifts his face and looks at me cautiously "Hey Kagome... why did you give me this, anyway?"

I turn a bit red and then shrug nonchalantly, "No reason."

He looks at me and then sighs again. "Wait here, I'll be back." Before I can stop him, he drops away from the window and is gone from view.

"What is Inuyasha up to?" I wonder as I look at the chocolate box and feel something else jab my hand. A letter? I unattach the letter stuck to the bottom and notice that my name is scribbled on it. 

Opening it up I am amazed to find a Valentine's card with two interlocking hearts superimposed on a hillside with cherry trees. Inside I find the word:

Kagome:

I wish you'd tell me about these special days so I wouldn't put my foot in my mouth,… instead of me having to ask your brother about it. Happy Valentine's day, or happy Halloween. I'm still not sure which one is right… 

Yours,

Inuyasha

P.S You aren't still mad at me are you?

I hear a movement outside and instantly I comment, "No I'm not mad anymore, come back inside."

"Er.. well.." He pops back up with a look of 'how did you know I was there,' but he quickly recovers and dismisses it. "I was only wondering..."

"Thank you for the card… shall we go?"

"For real this time.." He doesn't move, waiting for confirmation, worried perhaps that I may just telling to "sit down" again.

"Yes." I nod and smile, "We better go before the others start to worry."

He picks up my bag, picks me up for good measure, and then drops out of the window.

vvv

Sango looks a bit concern as Inuyasha holds onto his stomach. "Is he okay?"

"Must have been something he ate." Miroku replies with a shake of his head, "That idiot eats the weirdest things sometimes."

I wear a sweat drop, "How was I to know that chocolate isn't good for a dog Demon... he's half human you know."


End file.
